


...I Most Desire

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Holidays, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus laments the fact his birthday falls during the holidays, where he's separated from the one person he'd like to spend his time with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...I Most Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shorelle!

After sunset, the Slytherin common room could get rather cold. The minute the sun disappeared, a fire lit, immediately warming any students near by. Tonight, however, it didn't warm the sole student resting there. He was sitting in one of the plush chairs facing the fire as its flickering light danced upon his pale skin. His eyes glittered darkly, staring beyond the fire. With only a few days left of the holidays, he should be reveling in the fact that he would be undisturbed for a few days more. Being the only Slytherin who didn't go home this year, it was nice to let all his guards down and not be wary of others. As much as the pale skinned, silk black haired boy enjoyed his solace, he suddenly felt lonely. 

Three more days till his birthday and there was no one, not even _Him_ , to celebrate it with. He wanted to celebrate it this time, he wanted to be with someone this time, he wanted it to be a certain someone. But Severus Snape was used to not getting what he wanted. And his upcoming birthday would be no exception. So he sighed, not content to watch the fire die into the night but didn't have the motivation for anything else. 

Well into another bout of self-loathing, he didn't notice the presence of another person coming into the room. He still didn't realize until he felt a familiar hand upon his shoulder. He looked up, genuine surprise on his face. The boy before him, no, man, smiled. Before Severus could ask how, a finger stilled his lips before it was replaced with an eager kiss. Soon Severus found himself upon the hearthrug with such a beautiful creature atop of him.

"An early present," quietly announced the man before ravishing Severus' pale neck.

"Regulus," the older Slytherin murmured, lost in the sensations of the younger Black.

As the fire was extinguished by a quick spell, for the two Slytherins had other ways to keep warm, Regulus kissed his beloved again. Lips merely centimeters apart, he whispered, "Happy Birthday."


End file.
